A display apparatus having a liquid crystal panel is equipped with an optical sheet for diffusing or condensing light from a light source. The optical sheet is positioned between the liquid crystal panel and the light source.
Such an optical sheet is thermally expanded due to the heat generated by the light source, thereby causing wrinkles, deflections, and the like. There are various methods for preventing the optical sheet from causing wrinkles, deflections, and the like.
For example, JP 2004-279864 A discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus including a plurality of holes provided along two neighboring sides of a substantially rectangular sheet, so that the holes are used to hold the sheet so as to prevent the sheet from causing wrinkles, deflections, and the like when the liquid crystal display apparatus is placed vertically or horizontally.